postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Tuba
'Postman Pat and the Tuba '''is a half hour special which was broadcast on the 29th May 1994. This episode was written by John Cunliffe from a storyline devised by Ivor Wood. Plot At the post office, Granny Dryden tells Mrs. Goggins to tell Pat to go to her house. When Pat arrives, he goes into the attic and finds a tuba. He blows into it, giving Granny Dryden a fright. Pat then goes to Ted Glen's workshop. He gives a blow into the tuba and nearly gives Ted Glen a headache. Ted puts rags down the tuba and Pat goes to deliver more letters. But his van won't start. Ted takes Pat in his lorry to the post office so Pat can take the post bus. On the way, Pat blows into his tuba, frightning residents including P.C. Selby, who crashes into a dustbin on his bike. They reach the post office and Pat takes the bus. He practises his tuba again at Thompson Ground, which frightens Dorothy Thompson so much that she runs out of the farm house carrying a pitch fork. Pat decides it's probably best to practise somewhere where he can't frighten anyone. He stops by a tree to practice, where he naps and has a dream that he is a player in the band. After he wakes up, he blows into his tuba, not knowing that Miss Hubbards garden is just behind the hedge, causing her to cut her tulips. Pat delivers the letters to Miss Hubbard, who asks about the noise. Pat says he doesn't know and leaves. That night, P.C. Selby goes out to make some inquires inquires. At the church, he and the Reverend Timms hear the noise of Pat's tuba and the two search the churchyard until they find him and discover that he is responsible for the strange noises. P.C. Selby asks what he's doing and realises that Pat is doing no harm. The Reverend suggests Pat should learn to play the tuba and Major Forbes can teach him. Soon, the village fete comes. Ted puts on the Reverend's record player, but it dies out. Granny Dryden becomes dissapointed. But Pat has an idea. The friends go to Miss Hubbards house and get her piano. Peter Fogg joins them. Then Pat and the other residents play in the band conducted by Major Forbes. Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *P.C. Selby *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *Major Forbes *Mr. Pringle (''does not speak) *The Villiage Band (do not speak) *Julian Clifton (cameo) *Katy and Tom Pottage (cameo) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *Ted's Lorry *The Yellow Tractor *P.C. Selby's bicycle *Miss Hubbard's bicycle *Peter Fogg's motorbike *The Reverend Timms' bicycle (mentioned) Locations *Post Office *Ted Glenn's Workshop *Greendale School *The Church *Thompson Ground *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Garner Hall Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glen, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Granny Dryden, Peter Fogg, Major Forbes and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Mrs. Pottage, Charlie Pringle and Miss Hubbard Trivia *This is the Official Introduction of Jeff Pringle. *This episode features the "Proper Sound" song. Goofs *Mrs. Pottage does not speak in her normal voice at the beginning. *Pat says it's so dark up in Granny Dryden's attic that he want be able to see a thing without a torch, even though there is a big blaze of light coming in through a skylight in the roof. *P.C. Selby should have remembered to take his helmet off before he went into the church. *Alf anounces that the "Knock-the-Hat-Off" stall costs five pence for three balls, but one of the three dummies has not got a hat and he only gives Charlie two balls for the other two hats. *At various points, the narrator changes from past tence to present tence. Gallery PostmanPatandtheTuba2.jpg|Rare Picture Peter.jpg|Peter Fogg Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series